What The Future Holds
by smc1214
Summary: With Katara and Aang up early in the morning and Sokka spying on them, who knows what will happen! Kataang


Hey again!

Okay, this is the first story I had ever written and I think I wrote it in August. Point is, it was a while ago.

Reviews are always helpful, and enjoy! Before the story starts, I would like to do a dedication to TheMysteriousAuthoress who has helped me register and post stories onto fan fiction. And she is a very good friend. Read her stories, they rock! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, the torch would not have gone off during "The Cave of Two Lovers."

* * *

Sokka awoke yawning. The sun was rising and the sky was clear. A perfect day. He stretched out and looked to his right. There was an empty sleeping bag where Katara was supposed to be. He looked to his left to where Aang should be but found another empty sleeping bag. What if they were doing something together?!

_If you touch my sister your dead meat. _Sokka grabbed his boomerang and machete and was about to run up to them when he noticed something in the distance. Aang was sitting on Appa alone. He let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't with his sister, but where was she? He looked further down the beach and noticed Katara sitting on the sand.

Sokka decided to look on for a moment and sort of…spy on them. He noticed the two kept glancing at each other as if they were in love. _They have to be together. _

Katara got up and started water bending. It was getting too hard to concentrate because she kept thinking about Aang.

_He's so cute…innocent and serene. The weight of the world is on his shoulders, yet he doesn't show it._

She wanted to tell him how she felt, but always chickened out in the process. What if he didn't like her the way she liked him? Sometimes her only sanctuary was practicing her water bending.

She thought back when they were trapped within the caves. Oh how she longed to kiss his lips once again! When they kissed, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. She had definitely felt something, but had he?

Aang looked upon the water bender and sighed. He would never gain the courage to tell her how he really felt. That he loves her. Things could get so stressing at times. The whole world was depending on him to defeat Fire Lord Oazi! But was he ready?

_I have to defeat the Fire Lord by summer's end, before the comet arrives, but how? There's no way I'll master all the elements by then! I still have to master earth and I barely started fire! What am I going to do?_

He needed to relax. The only time he had felt like nothing in the world mattered, was when he kissed Katara in the cave.

He looked over at Katara who happened to look at him at the exact moment. Aang's cheeks became bright red from embarrassment. But he couldn't help it. He loved her too much.

_She could have any guy in the world. Why would she choose me? _Clearly, she would never choose him. _What if we did get together and Zuko found out? Would he use that knowledge against us? What about Sokka? _

He thought for a quick moment. _He would kill me. _He has put Katara, Toph, and Sokka in far too much danger as it is. Bringing them to the fire nation, and nearly dying every time. He didn't want Katara to get hurt. He longed to be with her, but pushed it aside.

_I'm the avatar! A monk! I can't be thinking about LOVE! _But he loved her too much. He looked upon the water bender and felt a tear form in his eyes. He didn't want her to get hurt, so he won't tell her. His heart sank and would remain that way, forever.

The warrior looked upon the two for at least five minutes now. Nothing. He could tell they were thinking about each other. It was a little obvious. The way they ALWAYS look at each other, the flirting they try to do behind his back, was all proof.

They really were a cute couple. _Just so long as I don't become an uncle, I'll be o.k. with this._ He had to get them together, but how? He got an idea. Sokka started walking up to Aang to have a 'manly talk' with him.

Aang was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Sokka coming until the last moment. _Oh no! Had he seen me staring at Katara? He's going to kill me! _Sokka sat down next to the nervous air bender and started to talk.

"I know you like Katara." Sokka said with a sly smile.

"Sokka! I wouldn't…I mean I didn't…I-I wasn't!" he was stammering on and on not knowing what was to happen next. He would have continued but felt a hand clamp across his mouth.

"Quiet down air boy. Do you want her to find out?" Sokka stated to Aang. He took his hand off of his mouth and looked at the boy who was in shock. "Don't worry, I'm o.k. with it. It's kind of cute actually."

Aang looked at him confused. "You mean, your alright with me liking Katara?!" Aang couldn't believe what was happening. He always thought Sokka hated him. _Is this a dream? Maybe it's a joke. What if he attacks me right now! Or is he so hungry he's hallucinating?_

"Of course I'm o.k. with it. Just, don't rush anything o.k.?" Sokka knew Aang was confused. He sighed and began, "Listen, I knew you liked her for a long time. You two flirt ALL the time! It's time to face the facts! You two were made for each other." Sokka got up and started walking towards his sister.

"Sokka wait! Don't tell her! Please?!" He had a desperate look on his face. He did not want Sokka to tell a soul.

"Don't worry Aang, I'm just giving her big brother advice." Sokka started walking towards Katara. Aang just hoped he could trust him.

Katara was concentrating hard on her bending. She didn't even notice Sokka approaching. Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and turned around. _Sokka._

"Don't do that!" She yelled at her brother angrily. She friendly slapped him on the arm. "You scared me half to death!" They both sat down on the beach.

"Sorry, listen, what were you thinking about?" Sokka knew what she was thinking, but wanted to hear her admit it herself.

Katara went wide-eyed. _What am I going to tell him! Should I tell him the truth? I mean, he will find out eventually._

While she was thinking, Sokka grew impatient and sighed. "Let me guess, you were thinking about Aang huh?" Sokka looked upon his sister for an answer.

Katara looked to her feet. He knew. "Is it that obvious?" Sokka nodded.

"I just want to know one thing. Tell me the truth o.k.?" Katara nodded not knowing the question. "How did you and Aang escape from the caves?"

Katara had to tell him eventually. She looked him straight in the eyes. "We kissed."

_I knew it! They had kissed! _The older brother needed to know more. "And…"

"And…what?" Katara asked confused.

"Did you like it?" Sokka HAD to know. He had a natural sense of curiosity!

She looked her brother right in the eye again. "I can't believe I'm telling you, of all people this, but yes. It was…wonderful." It had felt good to tell her brother.

Sometimes sibling talks weren't so bad.

"Make a move," Sokka told his sister.

"Excuse me?" Katara was in shock at what she was hearing.

"You heard me, make a move." Sokka said walking away into the woods.

"Sokka wait! I can't, I get too nervous." Katara looked to the ground embarrassed about it.

Sokka turned around and stared at his extremely sad sister. He walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"It's o.k. to be nervous. But if you want this to happen, you have to make a move. You can do it." He gave his sister a hug and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked the warrior.

"I've got business to take care of." He walked into the woods. When he saw his sister turn around, he hid in a bush to see if she would take his advice. If you asked him, he wouldn't call it spying. He would call it 'brotherly help.'

Katara thought for a moment. _He's right. I have to make a move or we'll never be together. Here's my chance. _She got up and walked towards Aang. As she walked, Sokka's words still lingered around in her head. _You can do it. You can do it._

Aang noticed Katara walking over. _Remember what you promised. You don't want her to get hurt. _Katara climbed onto Appa's head and sat next to Aang.

"Hey." Katara stated as casual as possible trying to hide her nervousness.

"Hi." Aang looked away and blushed. He looked over the beach and saw the ocean shimmering in the sunrise. Pastel colors filled the sky. It was a marvelous display.

"So…where are we headed today?" Katara asked.

"Probably a few hundred miles east. We still have to get to the earth king at Ba Sing Se."

A very awkward silence fell between the two. Neither knew what to say.

"Sokka knows." Katara stated.

"Knows what?" Aang asked confuse. He was almost afraid of what she was going to say. _Did he tell her! Please say he didn't tell her!_

"How we got out of that cave a while back." Katara hoped he wouldn't be mad. The air bender didn't seem to be mad though.

"Was he mad?" he asked hopingly. He may be all right with it now, but if he knew they had already kissed, he'd probably be pretty mad.

"No. Not at all." she replied.

"So…uh…Katara. Did you…um…feel anything that day?" Aang asked his crush. His cheeks became bright red and looked away.

_This is your chance!_ Katara placed her hand on his smooth, warm cheeks and turned his head towards her. She slowly pulled them closer together until there lips finally touched. It had only lasted a moment, but it felt like a lifetime to them.

Once they came apart, Katara stated slyly, "Take a wild guess."

She got up and walked toward camp to pack up there belongings. She sighed in relief he hadn't pulled away from her.

Aang looked upon the water bender and smiled. His heart sang in joy and was lifted from before.

Sokka looked upon the two and smiled at his accomplishment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, remember, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
